rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hastur Tereth
|image = File:Hastur.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 3, Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 32 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Archeos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = DoughGuy |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Sergeant |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: A pair of ornate daggers designed for peircing. Each dagger is adorned with the letters “A.T” in gold inlay on the hilt. He also carries a second pair of daggers which are of standard military design. He wears grey form fitting leather armour. Abilities/Skills: Ethereal Chains - Hastur has the ability to create ethereal chains from his hands. He can create a total of 4 chains, 2 from each hand which he has total control over. Each chain ends in a claw (like this only a lot smaller) and has a hollow point in the centre where a dagger can be fit into. These claws can grab and crush objects they hit. The Avian's head: Taken from the Avian he killed at Cayanas Hastur wields this blessed head in battle. It shines with a soft golden light which empowers those around him to fight on. Any Archeos forces within 10 metres of him gain a huge morale boost. Personality: Once a proud and well-mannered man Hastur is now much quieter the he was. Unless he is talking to friends or about the Ekro he is of few words. He is quick to anger, and while angry he loses control of himself, often becoming violent. Background/History: Hastur was once a happily married man in Cayanas. His wife Aleia worked on a fishing boat while he served in the military. A year before the appearance of the Ekro she was killed when her boat was capsized far out into sea. It was 2 weeks before her body washed ashore. The loss broke Hastur’s heart but he held it in. Unable to blame anyone for her death he devoted himself to the military. He became known for being reckless, even suicidal in battle for little gain. Then the Ekro appeared. Their haunted frigates appeared all over the seas, even around where Aleia lost her life. Suddenly Hastur’s grief found an outlet. He became certain the Ekro were responsible for his wife’s death. He petitioned 3 times but was repeatedly rejected. Disheartened he returned to his normal military life. He became less reckless and more cautious, overnight he went from a suicidal man to someone who needed themselves alive. Now he had an enemy he needed to live. Goal: To see the Ekro drowned in their own seas for what he imagines they have done. Despite his hatred for them his allegiance to his own faction will cause him to return home to defend it over his goal of revenge. Trivia: None